


Dance of fire and shadow

by Griffinous56



Series: HK ABOverse that no one asked for [7]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: 15 Days Challenge, Fluff and Crack, I’m just a potato don’t expect much, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, and smut on the final day but idk if I can get there, this will include fluff only, what can i say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: Grimm/THK, 15 days challenge collection. Random timeline.





	1. Day 1: First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is kinda messy and awkward huh.
> 
> Well, we’ll jump straight to the main story in day 2 or 3 so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Will this get weirder and weirder? Yes

“Hello there.”

The voice was low and gravelly, coming from above, and it makes the vessel jumped slightly from their still position the bench before looking up, shocked as they start at the grotesque mask like face with eyes too red. They didn’t expect to see anybody else in the castle at this time of the day, when they were about to go into a battle simulation training - royal retainers would appeared here once or twice a week, but those bug would never pay the void creature any attention, heeding their king order, let alone greeting it. And with the king’s Five Great Knights, they doubt it more, seeing how the small vessel only meet them at the weekend to start their special training.

Grimm, towering over the small vessel, looked slightly amuse as thoughts ran through the creature that shouldn’t have though, could scent how alert they got, but not threatening. A blank state without pheromones of other castes, just like their father and him. He chuckled when they said Pure Vessel gathered their composure (scarlet eyes that could see through everything scan how the vessel stopped gripping their wrist) to stand up and correct their stand, head tilting down slightly like how Pale King had taught them to. When they looked back up and meet his gaze again, he could no longer detect a glint of themself inside those hollow eyes.

A pity.

The scarlet specter took a step back and bowed, a hand on his chest with the other gesture the small one, saw how the vessel relaxed a bit as they had some personal space again, scent getting calmer. “Please excuse my manner. I’m still… in recovering from my ordeal,” he began, straightening up again. “Let me introduce myself. I’m Grimm, an acquaintance of the Pale King, and I’m here on His behave for today. A request, if I may.”

“There’s a small chance in you schedule that maybe you haven’t aware of, yet. From now on, I’ll be responsible for your training in place of your dear king for he will be away for awhile. Fret not, little one, for Pale King and I have made an agreement with this, and I promise you’ll be in great care.”

_ Take it slow, don’t rush it. Just like how that Wyrm would be. _

The vessel didn’t seem to react to him, still looking with that vacant stare in their eyes when Grimm knew,  _ Pale King knew _ , they were capable of doing more than that. The void in them were still, calm and he could saw some of the Pale Wyrm through them. Unnerving alikeness, like looking at the reflection in the lake, but not the same with the rippling waves.

And the troupe master could only internally sigh, because  _ what had he got himself into anyway, meddling with other higher beings problems. _

“Let’s begin out introducing class, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I were REALLY TEMPTED to do this as a “sparing with another one and lose so they can lift your chin with their sword” but then that’s for another time—


	2. Day 2: Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollow finds an old painting in the troupe’s storage tent that reveals some interesting stories.

“I honesty didn’t expect to see anyone here, especially in the middle of the night,” A rough voice calling out for them from the tent entrance, and Hollow’s finger stop tracing line on the dusty surface of a big portrait they just found, an oil painting lodged behind an armoire. “I’m sure you can arrange another time to dig through the storage tent later, belove. Don’t want to make anyone thinks there’s a thief lurking about.”

_Is something wrong?_ the unasked question hang in the air. And they quickly dismiss it with a small shake of their head, the small candle they’ve bring with them cracklings on top of a crater. Grimm then grumbles something they can’t make out. He complains, yet Grimm still stepping into the tent and walking to them, lazily resting his head on their shoulder. And just for that, Hollow leans down to nuzzle at his cheek before returning their attention to the portrait before them.

_“I’m just a bit restless,”_ Hollow replies, the sentence echoed through their bond. _“And I feel like looking through our storage, just in case.”_

“We have a Grimmkin or two for that chore, Salvador,” Grimm yawns. He then press a soft smooch to their shoulder before asking, voice muffled against their shell as he wind his arms around theirwaists. “Now what do you have here?”

Hollow carefully shifts their hold on the portrait frame, angles it for the better view in the dim candle light. They look at Grimm as he takes a quick look at it, red eyes widened for a brief second before they softened out. “Oh,” a small and founded sound, and Hollow has to fully turn their head to carefully observes their mate expression. “It’s been awhile since I last seen this portrait. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

It’s a beautiful painting indeed. Two figures in the drawing had been rendered in exquisite details and smooth, sharp texture, the warm colors set a nice tone and lightning to the scenery. The first figure standing on the left takes Hollow some second to recognize - _Grimm looks so different in the past - and_ in the paining he is resting a hand on the other small shoulder, a beautiful butterfly Hollow doesn’t even know. On the butterfly neck sit an emblem. The grimmbride emblem. Similar to the one the omega is wearing right now.

Both creatures in the painting are smiling, relaxed, _happy._

Hollow nods, because they know Grimm absentminded question is also somewhat toward the unknown bug too.

“She was the first Grimmbride, another factor in this troupe creation,” Grimm begins, eyes getting a little distant as he recalls details from his inheritance memories. “...It’s been so long since I last look at her. It does bring up some nice memories.”

_“...Do you miss her?”_

Grimm closes his eyes. “Yes,” forward, unhesitatingly. Honest and truthful. “Sometime, I still do. To love and bond with someone, it’s mean to watch the world moves past them. But that what make my eternity worth living. She’s a pleasant memories of days long last, and it would be disrespectful if I just completely forget her.”

And somehow it feels like both of them are in the dreaming realm right now, with how raw and real emotions seem to be right now.

Hollow briefly wonders if someday they will be another memories fragment in Grimm’s vast memories too.

Grimm tightens his grip on them, nuzzling into Hollow’s neck. “Let’s rest, belove. We can start talking about this tomorrow.”

_“Scare that I will get jealous?”_

And Hollow almost huffs our a laugh when they see how Grimm’s expression immediately get stiffened.

In truth, Hollow would love to meet all previous grimmbrides so much. So many tales to speak of, to many memories to shared.

But now, they’re content to clear dust of the old portrait before putting it back. Content to hear stories from Grimm himself as they drift off to sleep in his embrace.

.

.

.

“You know, we should have our portrait too. Just two of us.”

“If you’re comfortable, that is. Or we can invite other, too. Your siblings would like it.”

_“...I love that idea.”_

_“I love it very much.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You actually can see how I give up and cut off myself at the end because I almost turn this into a slight angst for this suppose “fluff only” challenge.
> 
> And yep, yes Grimm, or rather past Grimms, had took in some grimmbride in the past before Hollow. All of them have pass away and if I can I kinda want to explore this idea too.
> 
> Moving on is healthy, y’all.


	3. Day 3: Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which clothing shenanigan happens, how the pair should control themselves and Grimm isn’t guilty at all.

When Hornet openly staring at him, wide eyes and baffled expression and all, Grimm immediately knows he’s in for another trouble that probably has something to do with the fact he and the Hollow Knight being late to the event. So in return, Grimm smiles and waves a hand at her direction from the other side of the table and hoping that she won’t chew him out anytime soon; too much for that fragile hope, he supposes.

So when the first meeting finally ended, Grimm isn’t surprise when Hornet drag him to a corner in the new palace, away from others hearing range. So he is right about being in trouble, Grimm musses when Hornet looking at him sharply one more time before taking a deep breath.

He simply doesn’t know what kind of trouble it is, though.

“Are you sure you get the right assigned uniform?”

Grimm blinks once, twice, then waves a hand in a “I suppose?” way that clearly spelled how he doesn’t quite catch what the queen means. His silver cape flowing in the air with his motion.

Wait, silver cape?  _...Silver? _

“Yours is black and red. Not silver.”

Hornet eyes narrowed into slits, getting more and more irritated as realization draws on her. Of course, she should have noticed, seeing how both of the arrived later, together, coming out of a personal carriage. And how their cloth looks slightly ruffled, and her sibling scent is too dampen and faint as if they just apply more scent dampening product.

Of course.

Of  _ fucking course. _

“...Nobody will notice?” Grimm tries, smiling awkwardly.

Hornet remembers how the new queen of the Hive has sneaking odd looks at the pair during the meeting. And she remembers how bee has superior scenting ability.

Hornet unceremony slaps her face. And groans.


	4. Day 4: Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a cooking session gone wrong. And Hornet is entirely at fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow looks how fast the rating goes up with this.

“Please remind me why are we hiding here again?” Grimm asks dryly, voice hushed in the enclosed space of the kitchen counter.

Hollow, who is sitting in front of him with their back against the doors, can only glares back at him and bury their head further into their chest and folded legs when a throaty moan sounds from beyond the door. Their hand and claws keep twitching against the small box of their homemade cake, not quite knowing where to put their hand to stop hearing the sounds their sister are making. Says sister moans again, low and dangerous, and both of them jump when their hear the high pitch clang of metal drop onto the ground and a not-so-gentle thud of something — more like someone — being slammed onto the roof to their hiding place. A male voice that isn’t Grimm yelping out in surprise which quickly turn into moans and low muttering again. The wooden frame rattles dangerously at the force and Grimm can only prays it could hold on for them. Because family or not, Grimm and Hollow are pretty much dead if Hornet discovers she has audience, no matter how reluctant they are in the matter.

Grimm waits the disturbance out, then cautiously he reaches out to pull his mate closer to himself when the door rattles dangerously again. Hollow’s horn tips scraping against the wooden surface above them, cannot move much due to their body stature. It’s a mystery how come both of them can fit into this tiny place in the first place, not to mention how big Hollow is.

“How are you feeling?” A familiar voice asks. The source isn’t far, but it sounds distant in their panic addled minds.

“Never better,” replies the other voice both of them can barely recognize due to how breathless she sounds. “Now hurry up and do something before anyone come looking for us.”

No need to, Grimm’s mind helpfully provides. And he almost suspect the other pair could listen to what he thinks, because there’s another jerk on the door again, loosening the door-hinge, and Grimm and Hollow can only stare at each other in silence horror at the door slowly slides opened. Their protective shield, the one thing keeping them from instant, cold-blooded murder, gone. Just his luck.

Impossibly, Hollow’s mask turns into a interesting mixed shade of green and blue.

Grimm has to hold his breath when the door stops its torture shortly after. Gasp openly for him to peak out to observe the situation. Not that Grimm would like to. He still wants to live this lifetime much longer, thank you very much. In his position, Grimm has to face a pair of legs dangling in front of them accompanied by another pair, marred with tiny and shallow scar and a burn mark Grimm would recognize anywhere because he’s responsible for that practically scar back when he was a Grimmchild under Ghost care.

Suddenly, Grimm is jealous of his mate. Facing the dark wooden wall is more interesting and less nerve wrecking than this.

For that matter, Grimm is pretty sure his concerns have escalated from being trapped to maintaining his sanity while staring at the trembling calves before his face. Because it is a million times harder now to play blind when the door separating them from the other pair is gone. And that pair still hasn't noticed their presence.

A clatter, a ruffles of clothing and belts begins as Grimm thinks to himself, falling into a heap on the ground before a leg nudge them away and closer to their hiding place. Grimm quickly sneaks a hand out and pushes it elsewhere. He detects the queen’s signature red cloak, and a Hallownest seal on the second blue cloak. And pouches. And nails. Very sharp nails.

He briefly wonder if the pair will take this to the floor.

“Let’s make a mad dash for it,” Grimm whispers, shifting his legs so Hollow can sit more comfortably, hands rubbing their back. “We’re both fast, and the door is just right there.”

Which, in theoretically, is true. The door is just some more than five feets away from their counter. If they’re quick enough, Grimm and Hollow could make it without the pair knowing about their presence.

Except for one problem. 

_ “They lock the door on their way in.” _

“We could try for the window.”

And Hollow starts to think, the images and their thoughts stream clear in their mind as it echoes through their bond, of that one glorious moment when they both bolt out from the counter and make their way desperately for the only window which is locked too. But both of their limbs are tangled together, and when they fumble to get off of each other, Hornet hits hunter mode, hurls the closest knife at the direction of the noise. And they can only watch as Grimm or themself bleeding out on the floor because they had experienced firsthand of how accurate Hornet’s throw is when she wants to be.

At Grimm’s groans, Hollow takes one more look at him and sending another image through their telegraphic link of what could happen.  _ “Now how does that fare for survival?” _

He groans again, this time in defeat.

How could a day planning to hold a surprise birthday party for Hornet and baking a cake for her can go so wrong, Grimm honestly does not know. Doesn’t want to know how.

From their current position, Grimm and Hollow can clearly smell Hornet’s pheromones, heavy and strong and so so sweet that remind both of them of apple tree, then there’s Quirrel’s scent that smell like newly cut grass in summer, albeit much weaker and faint because he’s a beta. Bless him for being a beta. 

Because Hornet is an Gamma, and Gamma and Omega’s pheromones are basically aphrodisiac to all other castes. Grimm is theta and mated, so he isn’t too worry about getting a hard on. But Hollow, who has sync heat cycle with their sister, is another whole matter. And because spring heat season is about to come, it makes the situation become even more worrying. Being in close proximity, Grimm can scents how his mate smell gradually become more sweeter and heavier, and how they’re slightly trembling in his arms. Concerned is the mildest term Grimm can uses to describe the situation right now.

Grimm sucks in a breath full of his mate pheromones and his checks feel even warmer than after two hours of practicing for his new play. Grimm shifts his hips uncomfortably. He’s going straight to hell.

From how Hollow suddenly looks stiff and wide eyes, he supposed they must have catch on the situation too.

Focus. Distract each other. Hollow starts first.  _ “Status update?” _

He risks peaking out. “Still making out. No end in sight.” A humming of agreement sounds from above is what echoes back at his answers.

“It’s been three minutes I thought they would be out of breath by now—.”

“Will you just quit the fumbling—,” A voice snapped from above the pair, and that shut Grimm up for good.

"Just trying to unclasp- If you haven't noticed before, it's getting a bit tight around my crotch." A belt fell to the ground, and the silvery buckle hit the kitchen tiles with a sharp clank. Quirrel kicks the belt out of his way, which is, naturally, towards the pair underneath the counter. Grimm catches it and throws it elsewhere. Quirrel chuckles, sounds breathless but seemingly content after loosening whatever restricting piece of garment he has on, "There. We're getting somewhere."

"Why can't they actually get somewhere? How is a marble counter even comfortable?"

Hollow looks at him accusingly, and Grimm is reminded of the night from three days ago. Grimm cracks a not-so-apologize smile, mutters a “but you enjoy it”, and dodges his head sideway to avoid Hornet kicking legs when Quirrel does something that seemingly seems good.

Well at least that little commotion distracts both of them. “We should try to teleport.”

_ “We had discussed this from the start. It’s no use.” _

Ah right, the red smoke and the echoes. They hear a loud crash and Hollow jumps at the sudden noise, horns scratching hard against the wooden counter. Luckily, the moans above them covers their noise.

Grimm swears their hope of escaping has shattered like the glass bowl those two just knocked into the sink. 

Hollow let out a whine of defeat as they bury their face in his shoulder. Grimm doesn’t fare any better, face painted scarlet by both sear dread and painful arousal for having his mate arose and so so close, their crotches grinding at the other. And yes, yes, screws subtleties, he  _ will  _ teleport both of them out of here if it cost him being forbided from the castle forever. He ducks, clutching Hollow closer to him as he does so, when Hornet kicks again, this time accompanied with noises that sound suspicious like “that’s it”, “that feels so good” and “do it again”. Then there’s slurping and squelching sounds that sound to clear and Hollow just wants to pass out.

So this is how Hornet and others felt like when they caught them and Grimm going at it, huh. Hollow plans on giving all of them an apology, if they can make it out of here alive.

At least both of them are still mostly cloth and have their pants on, Grimm thoughts feverishly.

Says pants fell and pool onto the ground. A pair of legs step out of the puddle. Then a few jittery movements later, a red underpants quickly follows. Grimm and Hollow expressions turn into a very bright shade of red.

"You sure?" Quirrel mutters. He pulls open the first drawer on his right, pokes around some metal utensils, and slams it shut. He then proceeds to the second drawer, fumbling and searching. The series of noises suggests that he isn’t successful.

“I have been waiting for this for almost my whole life. Yes, I’m sure.” Hornet replies, sounds breathless and not in her right mind. “You won’t find it here… Behind the dishes compartment on your left.”

“That’s not where we plan to put our contraption.”

“Grimm and Reyes.”

“...Oh.” A pause, then a chuckle. “You really need to stop walking onto them.”

“I try. Emphasis on the word ‘try’.”

While Grimm is greatly glad that Hornet uses the other name he’s given for the vessel, he’s not appreciated how Hornet apparently knows where they hidden their, ahem, stashes. It’s worrying to be honest. They rarely use the kitchen, but if she know the one in here, how many other places did she discover?

Grimm and Hollow try not to focus on that too much, because Quirrel quickly speaks again, clearing his throat this time.

“Back on the matter, are you sure about this?”

More annoyed this time. “I thought I said yes.”

“Because, Hornet,” Quirrel carefully says as his breath steadies. “I need to make an unromantic but necessary remark.”

“If it has anything to do with the ‘surprise party’ you guys have plan for a month or about the political meeting tomorrow, save it. I’ve literally waited for this for more than a year, don’t make me lose the mood.”

“Wow. That’s hurt. I suppose there’s no use at keeping the parties as a surprise anymore.”

“Ghost and others aren’t really subtle—.”

“Also I want to say I hear your sibling and their mate fumbling right beneath us halfway through—.” Quirrel falls silent as Hornet quickly flips off the counter, warping her cloak around herself again before crouching down.

Hornet takes one fast look inside the three by six slot of not longer empty space beneath the counter, a hand shoots up to rub her face, suddenly feeling a headache coming. Quirrel standing behind her can only shoots his wife a sheepish look as he puts on his clothes again. Grimm waves back at Hornet with a strangled smile, looking quite mortified. Hollow, stills as stone, can only continues to bury their face in Grimm’s shoulder, agrees with themself on how they’ll never be able to look at Hornet or Quirrel in the eyes ever again. Three seconds pass in silence, but it feels like an eternity has passed before Grimm and Hollow finally gather their composure and teleport out of there in a heartbeat, leaving behind a red wisp.

Hornet straightens up, heaving out a deep sigh. Definitely a headache.

“They leave the cake behind.”

“I didn’t know being near heat makes someone deaf.”

“In yours defense I did a good job at distracting you.” 

“Let’s just… move to our room.”

“Also I’m not guilty because you insisted on picking this room.” Quirrel quickly dodges a punch.

“We’re going to pretend nothing happens and go back to our room,” Hornet concludes firmly, getting dressed with almost mechanical movements. Then Hornet goes to the where secret stash is and hauling out all the small bottles left in there, ready to dispose them all. Some of them are empty.

Behind her, Quirrel hums. “I guess this is a tie then.”

Hornet rubs her faces, and groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also that’s two shots where Hornet ended up groaning.


	5. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful moment inside the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to keep up with the challenge shit

None of them know how and why, but today both of them can’t go to sleep, so they move to the balcony of their room in the City, cloaked in a huge blanket. Each of them hold a cup of hot chocolate with them, finding peace and comfort in the steady rain around. The pitter patter sounds create when droplets after droplets fall onto the stone structure is comforting, a steady rhythm accompanied by gentle wind in the carven. 

Both of them fall asleep like that. And it’s so peaceful nobody want to interrupt when a servant comes to their room next morning only to find the pair fast asleep in the balcony, buried in pillows and blanket fortress.


	6. Smooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning.

...Heavy.

That is the first thing Grimm can thinks of when the first ray of light hits his face.

The second is,  _ That smells good. _

And because Hollow is currently drafting their larger body over him, still deep in their sleep, it explains the first thought.

And also because of their positions, Hollow’s neck is bared to his face, scently waffling soft and sweet aroma. _ No wonder things smell good.  _

It’s such a rare occasion, too. Usually, Hollow would be the first one to wake up in the morning, with Grimm being the last to bed in the evening. Last night the troupe closed a bit sooner than usual, and so Grimm isn’t so tired as he usually is after each night performance. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t sleep much.

Decides to spend this rare moment wisely, Grimm shifts a bit, hands on each side of Hollow’s waists to gently roll them over before tugging the vessel closer. He then brushing his palm over the smooth mask of his face, taking in their relax features as his claws running over the pale white surface and the cracks on it. Takes note of how he’s the only one who can do this without waking the vessel up.

Something feels like proud and fondness bloom in his chess. And the troupe master continues to stroke his mate face for a bit more before going back to sleep after pressing a light kiss on their forehead.


	7. Silly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is silly. The plot is silly. This whole challenge is silly.  
> Someone save me.

“Salvador are you ready the play is about to start—.”

Grimm stands dumbfounded, mouth agape as he stars at his mate. Said mate only returns him a question look before fiddling with the hem of their white dress, seemingly irritated at how they couldn’t quite reach the zipper and bows on their right side.

_ “On it. Just…”  _ Hollow thinks irritatedly when the zipper gets stuck, again.  _ “Grimm, a hand?” _

Oh. “Allow me,” he chirps up, slightly red on the face as he walks toward them, hangs busy themselves with fixing his own bow. Grimm starts to work on helping Hollow, claws skillfully zipping up and fixing his mate’s dress, claws tips absentmindedly bursting at their smooth shell as he does so. Grimm looks up when he finishes, picking up an amuse look on the omega face behind the silken veil draped over their mask, and for a moment can’t say anything expect staring at them.

Hollow whole body rumbles as they let out a soundless chuckle, pressing their snout on his forehead.  _ ‘C’mon. The play can’t tart itself without its leads.” _

“...Now I’m starting to regret holding this play for tonight.” They playfully splat this wandering hand as it slowly trails from their thigh up to the slime waist. “Think it’s not too late to tell Divine and Brumm to cancel this?”

_ “Don’t be silly. Now hurry up, I think I hear our signals.” _

Then, with a more devious expression, Hollow leans down to press their mask close to his warm cheek.  _ “But if you want I can wear this for a whole night too.” _

Now how can he say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I really wanna expand this into a big oneshot but then I have way too many WIPs already


End file.
